Mobile devices are often continuously connected to one or more networks, such as a wireless network. With the recent explosion of smart mobile devices and location-based services, reliable and accurate location sensing has become increasingly important. While many indoor location applications and services use the user's physical location or geo-coordinate as input, such common location representation usually carries little semantic meaning to a user and may not provide detailed information about the user's location.